Tharos (MajinGogito)
This section is about the overview of Tharos, for information on his history, skills, or statistics please view the following pages: History: Tharos' History Skills: Skills used by Tharos Statistics: Statistics and Items of Tharos Tharos (pronouced THORE-ROZ) is a Saiyan and the main protagonist in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos. He is featured in all 13 sagas. He is first mentioned in "Prologue" but is first seen in the second chapter, "A Royal Promise ". Tharos is rumored to also appear in other fanfictions as well. He is also a playable character in the game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. Overview Appearance Since the story featuring him isn't done yet, only some of his appearance is known. At the age of four, Tharos is rather short and skinny but still quite muscular for his age. He has wild, black, semi-spiky hair that stands up like his fellow Saiyans and medium-sized jet black colored eyes. He usually has his tail not wrapped around his waist unless he is fighting or training. His general appearance barely changes over the course of time besides his hair becomes more wild. He also becomes quite taller and more muscular. The armor that Tharos mostly wears throughout the entire story is given to him by a soldier in the second chapter. It is a blue-black color and has light-brown colored sharps (instead of pauldrons). Its chest pieces, stomach pieces, and harnasses are also a light-brown color. He usually wears a grey, sleeveless jumpsuit under it and blue-black gloves and boots along with it. His scouter is a dark crimson red color. The clothes that Tharos mostly wears while on Earth is a black tank top and red sweatpants while he is training and and just regular street clothes when he isn't training since he was often looked at wierdly when wearning his armor when first arriving on the planet. While on Planet Onio, he usally trains in just his grey jumpsuit and boots (occassionally his scouter and weighted clothing though). While training with Master Gildu, Tharos still wears his basic armor but more weights are added to it. He also overgoes a change in clothing which is a gi that the Master made him. He barely wears it after Master Gildu's death but passes it down to his son after many years. It is known that Tharos also owns a ceromonial armor that his mother bought for him for special occassions only. It is unknown how it looks since Tharos has yet to wear it in the story. While he trained with Apro and was on his Rookie team, Tharos dons a new armor for a while. It looks similar to the armor than Cooler's squads wear but is black with golden pauldrons, which didn't have a right shoulder pauldron or the "skirt". The last time Tharos wore his full armor was when he fought Brizzard in the final chapter of Dragon Ball Z: Legend of Tharos. After that, he stuck mostly to his Earth training clothing unless his pride was tested in battle or when he went to train in outer space. Personality As a child, Tharos peronality was quite innocent, clueless at times, and carefree, as well as brutal and merciless when angered. He was also quite childish at times as with his best friend Daikon. He could easily hold in his anger up to a point, which was when he would become unforgiving and cold-blooded. After his planet was destroyed by Brizzard, Tharos grew a deep hatred for the tyrant. He also became more serious as he matured and less childish. He began to take his training much more serious since he knew that he would need it. When training for an important quest or challenge, Tharos becomes mature and doesn't put up with much. One of the few ways to anger Tharos is to mess with those he loves. This will cause him to go insane and attempt to mercilessly kill the one who's doing so. Thanks to his Saiyan pride, Tharos never admits defeat and goes after what he thinks is right. When Daikon is reunited with him, he begins to appreciate life a little more. After being tortured and hearing that his friends would be killed, Tharos reached the breaking point, which caused him to transform into a Super Saiyan. As a Super Saiyan, before mastering the form, Tharos would become extremely brutal and non-regretful. He would kill anyone without a second thought but would still fight to protect those he loves. Upon astering the form, Tharos had complete control over his emotions in the form but problems arose once again. When fighting Android Infinity, Tharos becomes angry once more when he hears that he is facing his father's killer. After the android threatens his friends and Planet Earth, Tharos reaches the breaking point pnce more, making him ascend to the Super Saiyan 2 form. In this form, he is even more brutal than in his Super Saiyan form. Along with being extremely powerful, Tharos gains a deep hatred for Androids and Arcosians and will kill someone over the most simpliest thing. Trivia *Tharos' name follows the pattern of Saiyans being named after vegetables. Tharos' name is a pun on taros. *Tharos never loses his tail *Tharos in the only character to appear in every saga of Legend of Tharos. Brizzard is mentioned in every saga, but he doesn't appear in every one. *Tharos is featured in the video game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC as a playable character. Category:Saiyans Category:Males Characters Category:Legend of Tharos Category:Characters who can fly Category:Heroes Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Elites Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Super Elite Category:Tharos' Elite Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters created by MajinGogito Category:Transformation users Category:Generals Category:Video Game Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Main Character(s) Category:Martial Artist Category:Characters who can fuse Category:Extra Terrestrials Category:Living Characters Category:Hero Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Characters Who can fly